It's over now
by RGFW-HP-DW
Summary: The battles over and voldermorts dead. But it's not quite that simple is it? After so many deaths the trio struggle to accept it. Who can they turn to? Well one thing they know they've got is eachother... R/Hr H/G


As the trio walked through the corridors, carrying out the journey they'd made countless times before. The three of them realised something about belonging that night. As they looked at the remains of their old home, you'd think they'd feel lost and empty without the castle- but they didn't. Turns out that it wasn't the bricks and the cement holding them together that made them feel safe, nor was it the common rooms and the dormitories, it wasn't even the food. It was each other. All of them together were one big family and this was what made them come to feel endearing about the school, the love that Hogwarts provided. As they walked through the ruins it was evident they were still home, because they had each other and as long as it stayed that way- they always would be.

"I don't know about you two but I'm exhausted," said Harry breaking the long and thoughtful silence.

"Me too," sighed Hermione. "But Harry there's so much to explain, people want answers and I think it would be the right thing to do to thank everyone who helped you fight harry, because otherwise we wouldn't be here. Besides, even if we were free to go and rest I don't think I could, there's just so much to think about."

Hermione's words roughly pulled down to reality. He remembered all the deaths, all the people who fought for him and he was worrying about sleep? There were more important things to do...

"Hermione, you're exhausted. I wouldn't be surprised if you collapsed. I think you should get some rest at least, let me and Harry do the talking-"

"Ron, do you think I'm going to go upstairs and sleep whilst I could help the injured, comfort someone. Anything! Anything I can do to help!"

Harry knew why Hermione was acting like this. She didn't want to think about it. She wanted to keep herself busy. But what Ron said was right, she looked physically and emotionally drained. More than himself and Ron did. Ron opened his mouth perhaps to retort but before he could speak they bumped into Ginny who let out a cry of half anger and half relief.

"I've been looking for you, where have you been?" but she didn't wait for an answer. She hugged them all tightly and then led them away; they didn't know or really care where.

Turned out she was leading them to the rest of the family. Before Harry could back away she grabbed him. Facing him with both her hand on her shoulders she said:

"Stop feeling guilty! It wasn't your fault ok? Stop thinking you're to blame for Fred's death. If it wasn't for you then we'd all be dead Harry- every single witch and wizard here."

"But if I had given myself in earlier-"Harry croaked and to his surprise the whole family cried in outrage.

"Don't be thick! Harry, you just killed Voldermort for crying out loud!" exclaimed Ron.

"No one blames you Harry, how could we? Harry you part of the family," Smiled Mr. Weasley.

"Don't be thick!" grunted Charlie.

"You saved everyone!" shouted Bill.

"Harry, dear. You're like a son to me and I could never blame you, it was never your fault." Spoke Mrs Weasley softly.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Harry," said Percy intelligently.

"Fred wouldn't want you to feel guilty," whispered Hermione.

"You're right, he wouldn't," croaked George. Harry stared intently at George; his reassurance would mean more than the entire room put together. To know that George forgave him would clear Harry of the burden he felt. George stood up, walked towards Harry and hugged him.

"Thank you," He whispered and then he let go.

"For what?" exclaimed Harry.

"For saving Mum; Dad; Ginny; Bill; Fleur; Charlie; Percy; Ron; Hermione and me. If it wasn't for you, I- I- well, I don't even imagine what would of happen. But Harry we love you. You do know that? You're just a part of this family as anyone else is and we would never, ever, ever blame you."

For the first time in his life Harry felt that he was truly part of a family. Blood bonds didn't matter, at the end of the day these were the people he trusted, loved and felt safe with and that was all that mattered.


End file.
